We Continue On
by can-you-imagine
Summary: After the Sunrise, Sam takes Quorra home. This is what happens, then and beyond. Marked Complete on Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay I know this is not fantastic, but it's what's in my head at the moment. I wanted to portray Sam and Quorra in a post-movie non-awkward situation. So here you go.

Disclaimer: I do not own TRON, although I do own a Bag of Holding and wouldn't mind renting Garret Hedlund.

0o0o0o0

As Sam entered his garage-apartment with Quorra, he could tell something was up. There were signs, some things were moved around, and it didn't have the usual Chinese food and beer smell he was used to. But the biggest sign was the fact that his fridge door was open and he could hear someone rifling through it. Marvin was sitting comfortably on his pillow so it probably wasn't a burglar. Quorra was standing slightly behind him with a worried look on his face. Sam looked around and spotted grey-green canvas messenger bag with a badge saying "Bag of Holding" on the front. It was this last sight that assuaged his worries. He looked towards Quorra and mouthed _It's okay._

"I thought we talked about you breaking into my place without my permission, blondie."

There was a loud thunk, followed by some muffled curses and a head popped up from behind the fridge door. The owner the head was a woman a few years younger than Sam, with blonde hair up in a bun and small gold hoop earrings that already added to a gypsy like appearance. "I went grocery shopping, you were out of food and I knew you'd need to feed your lady-friend eventually. Hi, lady-friend!" The last bit was directed towards Quorra with an extreme smile. The addressed looked wary as she returned the greeting.

Sam didn't seem so worried. "You always did know things you shouldn't. Quorra, this is my friend Thea; Thea, this is Quorra, although I'm sure you already knew that."

Quorra looked at Sam a bit puzzled. Sam explained, "Thea knows things. Stuff she shouldn't know. Like what happens in people's dreams, or who you are. Am I right, little sister?"

Thea nodded with a smile. She bounced over to Quorra and held out her hand. "I am a friend." They shook definitively. Then Thea went over and picked up her bag. "I'm sure you're tired so I'll take my leave now." She looked toward Quorra. "Sam'll loan you something to sleep in I'm sure, and I'll come back tomorrow to take you shopping. Because Sam, for all his charm and mischievity, should not be in charge of buying women's clothes."

Thea looked amused, Quorra gave a small laugh, and Sam had a look akin to embarrassment on his face. "Okay you've said your piece, now get out. Go find your wayward boyfriend, or hack something."

Thea had forged outrage on her face. "Edmund is not wayward! Well most of the time. Fare thee well then, Quorra don't let him scare you off, Sam don't be an ass." And with that Thea exited, and from outside the building came the sound of a motorcycle speeding off.

"Well I hope _she_ didn't scare you off." Quorra was startled by the sound coming from next to her. Sam was smiling as he took off his jacket. "This is my apartment. Feel free to make your self at home."

Quorra followed his example and threw her jacket over the back of the couch. "She has a way of making people feel comfortable and reassured." Sam nodded in agreement. "You gonna show me around?" She gestured to their surroundings.

Sam did so and Quorra was surprised at the similarity of it to his father's "home" that she was accustomed to. Simplistic, but with a personality. While Kevin Flynn's lodgings were open and airy and bright, but untouchable, his son preferred more comfortable, worn surroundings that emanated a certain warmth. Quorra felt as completely at home here as she did with Flynn, her surrogate father, her protector, the creator. Upstairs was Sam's bedroom and the bathroom. There was a hammock near the window and Sam's computer was up here. "Me, Thea and her boyfriend Edmund spent a weekend putting this thing together," he said gesturing to the complex display with multiple monitors, different levels and a keyboard like the one in his dad's workshop.

"This is my brainchild, I came up with it myself. Based it off my dad's computers. You could say I'm a bit attached." Sam looked a bit sheepish.

"A bit?" Quorra's laugh turned into a yawn.

"Tired?" Quorra nodded. Sam dug through a drawer and pulled out a grey t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts. He handed them to Quorra and pulled out something for himself. "I'll let you change, I'm gonna take a quick shower, I still smell like jail. Feel free to go ahead and go to sleep," here he stumbled over his words, "you can-, you don't-." He stopped and took a breath. "Sleep wherever you like." Quorra gave him a reassuring smile.

0o0o0o0

Sam came out of the bathroom with wet hair and looked around. The hammock was empty and when he looked toward his bed he saw Quorra's head peeking out from a mountain of blankets. She quirked an eyebrow up and seemed to say with her eyes:_ you coming?_ Sam smiled to himself and walked toward Quorra who moved to one side of the bed. Sam lay down with a groan. He answered Quorra's questioning look.

"The bruises are still tender from when I jumped off ENCOM tower."

Quorra nodded and settled down next to Sam, who marveled at the lack of awkwardness in the situation. He pulled the blankets around them and quickly fell asleep. Quorra's last thought before she drifted off as well was a contented _'So warm...'_

TBC

Love it? Hate it? Think I'm crazy? Tell me! Reviews = love. -CYI


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: * cringes * I'm sorry! I know I promised some of y'all that this would be up last weekend, but now it's Tuesday, and I'm just writing it. Well, to explain, I lost my TRON mojo. I am only able to write this because I listened to the TRON soundtrack twice in the car (daft punk=happiness only equaled by pop rocks chocolate bar). I kinda have the plot planned out, so be assured this is not going to be abandoned prematurely.

Also, I'm writing with the idea that the movie ended with a sunrise in the morning and that Sam and Quorra go to sleep in the early/mid-morning. So y'all don't get confused.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. Except Thea, she lives in my head.

0o0o0o0

Sam woke up to Marvin jumping on his head. The small dog had somehow leaped up onto the bed and was currently yapping in Sam's ear. Sam groaned and shoved the dog onto the floor and tried to sit up. When his progress was impeded, Sam looked down to see Quorra curled up next to him, using his shoulder and chest as a pillow. Sam smiled remembering. He looked around for something that would tell the time. His phone was closest in its wall docket and he picked it up.

_3 o'clock! Damn, we must've been exhausted. _Sam replaced his phone and rubbed his eyes, before going to wake Quorra. "Quorra, wake up," he said, gently shoving her shoulder.

Quorra groaned and curled more into Sam. "Five more minutes," her muffled reply came. Sam eased himself out from under her and pulled the blankets. "Nope, gotta get up, it's time to eat."

As Quorra slowly got up, Marvin continued to jump around yapping. Sam stretched and looked down at his hyperactive dog. "I'm gonna go let Marvin out." Quorra nodded and Sam left the room.

"I'm coming Marv, shut up," Sam said to his dog as the small menace almost tripped him as he was walking down the stairs.

As Marvin rushed out the opened door, he knocked a small bundle from it's propped place against the door. Sam bent to pick it up and read **FOR QUORRA** on a post it note. On the back of the note it said "I'll be by around 8 to take you shopping." Taking a peak inside he saw a pair of jeans and chuckled. _Leave it to Thea._

When Sam returned upstairs, Quorra was nowhere to be seen and the shower was running. Knocking, Sam leaned against the door and said "Thea came by and dropped off some clothes for you. She said she'd be by around 8 to take you shopping. I'll leave 'em outside the door."

Above the showers hum Sam heard Quorra respond, "Thanks!"

"We'll go get some food when you're ready."

0o0o0o0

When Quorra came downstairs she saw Sam lying on the couch with Marvin on his chest. She smiled before going over to poke him in the forehead. On the third poke he woke up, batting away Quorra's hand.

"Ready to go?" Quorra was anxious to sample User food.

Sam yawned. "Yep."

Once seated behind Sam, Quorra asked, "So where are we going?"

Sam revved the engine before answering, "All night waffle house. That sound good?"

"Very," Quorra answered. _Waffles...yum..._

0o0o0o0

Sam observed Quorra looking wide-eyed at the menu. Sam already knew what he wanted and was waiting for Quorra to decide. Quorra finally looked up at Sam. "I can't choose."

Sam smiled. "Want me to choose for you?"

"Please," Quorra answered gratefully.

At that moment their overly perky waitress came over, batting her eyelashes at Sam. "Are you ready to order?"

Sam answered. "Yeah, I'll have bacon, scrambled eggs, potatoes, and toast, and my girl here," Quorra quirked an eyebrow up at Sam, who winked, "Will have waffles and bacon. And we'll both have some coffee and orange juice."

The waitress's demeanor fell, but she didn't let it show. "Alright, we'll have that out in a moment."

As the waitress walked away Quorra said in a low voice, "That was just mean."

"She was eyeing me like a piece of meat!"

"But still, no reason to crush her dreams. You're very attractive, you know."

This time it was Sam who raised his eyebrows. If he was surprised, he didn't let it show. "You're just mad because I beat you to the punch."

Quorra shrugged. "I might be. Now tell me about why exactly you smelled like jail in the first place."

Sam flushed lightly. _This could be fun._

0o0o0o0

Okay, not as long as I'd hoped for, but it's something. Let me know what you think so far! BTW, if you have any requests for what you'd like to see, let me know and I will try, try, try, to include them. I make no promises, however because I'm a temperamental writer.

Next up: the obligatory sunrise and Thea and Quorra go shopping.

-CYI


End file.
